ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ohne Materie
en:Nothing Matters Kategorie:AufträgeCategory:Windurst-Aufträge |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Lösungsweg *Wenn ihr gerade erst den vorhergehenden Auftrag Fluch der Vergangenheit beendet habt, müsst ihr das Areal erneut betreten. *Koru-Moru bittet euch, jemanden zu finden, der in der Kunst der Alchemie geübt ist. *Sprecht mit Shantotto (K-7), die euch sagen wird, dass sie sich an einen Schüler erinnert, der Interesse an der Alchemie hatte. *Geht in die Aurasterie in Windurst-Weiher (Nord) und sprecht mit Fuepepe, die euch wiederum sagt, dass ihr im Acolyte Hostel nach Aufzeichnungen suchen sollt. *Geht nach Norden an der Aurasterie vorbei, und ihr seht eine Tür auf der linken Seite des vorderen Gebäudes. Lauft zwischen den beiden Seiten des Gebäudes hin und her und geht zu jeder Tür auf der linken Seite. Euch werden Fragen gestellt, die ihr richtig beantworten müsst. Bei richtiger Antwort geht ihr zur nächsten Tür. Es gibt dort drei Türen und drei weitere auf der rechten Seite. Wenn ihr alle Fragen richtig beantwortet habt (euch werden 2-3 andere Fragen gestellt, wenn ihr falsch geantwortet habt, und ihr werdet in diesem Fall wieder zur ersten Tür geleitet), geht ihr zurück zu der Tür links von der Vorderseite des Hostels und bekommt die Alchemie-Diplomarbeit (Schlüssel-Item). :*Wenn ihr alle 6 Fragen richtig beantwortet habt, erhaltet ihr ein Ekel-Elixir. Es gibt eine Reihe von Fragen, die teilweise unten aufgelistet sind. Die deutsche Bezeichnung fehlt jedoch noch. :* Q''': A four-leaf Mandragora bud increases... '''A: Agi :* Q''': After Firesday comes... '''A: Earthsday :* Q''': All kids in Windurst love the... '''A: Agatha Crystalie mystery series :* Q''': An Airship pass costs... '''A: 500,000 gil :* Q''': Bastok is watched over by... '''A: the Titan constellation :* Q''': Bag of herb seeds cannot be used... '''A: a Marguerite :* Q''': Cardians in Windurst Waters are... '''A: hearts :* Q''': Curilla's hair is covering her... '''A: left eye :* Q''': Delkfutt's Tower has... '''A: thirteen floors :* Q''': Facing north, the waterwheels in Bastok... '''A: turn counter clockwise :* Q''': Galka can eat raw... '''A: meat :* Q''': In Rabao Oasis there are... '''A: Six springs :* Q''': In Kazham, you cannot learn... '''A: the weather in Sarutabaruta :* Q''': Karaha-Baruha was the Minister of... '''A: the Optistery. :* Q''': M & P's Market is found in... '''A: Upper Jeuno :* Q''': Mithra can eat raw... '''A: fish :* Q''': Musketeer Ayame's sister is... '''A: Kaede :* Q''': Naji is... '''A: The 5th Musketeer :* Q''': Not found on Elshimo is... '''A: the Cloister of Storms :* Q''': Prince Trion lost... '''A: An entire company :* Q''': Rhinostery minister Rukususu likes... '''A: Peanuts :* Q''': San d'Oria's younger Prince is... '''A: Pieuje :* Q''': The auction house in Bastok has... '''A: 5 Counters :* Q''': The armour in Bastok Markets is on... '''A: Kulatz Bridge :* Q''': The archduke of Jeuno is... '''A: Kam'lanaut :* Q''': The dragon that appears at Balgas Podium is... '''A: Black Dragon :* Q''': The ex-Minister of the Manustery... '''A: Zonpa-Zippa. :* Q''': The falls in N. Gustaberg are called... '''A: Drachenfall :* Q''': The Galka that lived with Werei is... '''A: Gumbah :* Q''': The girl who wants a red flower... '''A: Valah Molkot :* Q''': The Goldsmiths' Guild is closed... '''A: from 23:00 to 8:00. :* Q''': The highest producer of mythril is... '''A: Palborough Mines :* Q''': The kid in N. San 'Oria is looking for... '''A: Exoroche :* Q''': The Konschtat Highlands houses... '''A: the Crag of Dem. :* Q''': The lost kid in San d'Oria is looking for... '''A: a willow fishing rod :* Q''': The map of Mindartia was drawn by... '''A: Enid Ironheart :* Q''': The Mithra Chieftainness is... '''A: Perih Vashai :* Q''': The monster that does not belong... '''A: Zu :* Q''': The Norg auction clerk on the far left is... '''A: Atrevaux :* Q''': The President of Bastok... '''A: Karst :* Q''': The President of Bastok sleeps in... '''A: the Presidential Suite :* Q''': The principal of the Aurastery is... '''A: Koru-Moru :* Q''': The restaurant in Port Bastok is... '''A: The Steaming Sheep :* Q''': The river near San d'Oria is... '''A: Cheval River :* Q''': The San d'Orian delivery boy's mom has... '''A: Davoi Fever :* Q''': The San d'Orian papsque's name is... '''A: Shamonde P Grauche :* Q''': The San d'Orian Royal Knight general is... '''A: Rahal :* Q''': The sea to the east of Mindartia is... '''A: Gugru Blue :* Q''': The Tenshodo leader's cape is... '''A: black :* Q''': The Troupe Valeriano is made up of... '''A: five members :* Q''': The quarry for the great Autumn Hunt was... '''A: A Giant Sheep :* Q''': The Quadav do not possess a... '''A: Quadav hand fetich. :* Q''': The war 20 years ago was the... '''A: Crystal War :* Q''': The Windurstian flag has... '''A: five stars :* Q''': The Windurstian Weapon shop's greeting is '''A: Hohbiba-Mubiba :* Q''': West of Zulkheim is... '''A: Vollbow :* Q''': You can catch crystal bass in... '''A: Maiden's Spring :* Q''': The constellation map was written by... '''A: Lago-Chirago *Geht zu Koru-Moru zurück. Er wird euch losschicken, die "Lebenskraft" (Warmes Ei) und die "Kraft des Todes"(Kalter Knochen) zu besorgen. *Das Warmes Ei wird von Anemone im Yhoator-Dschungel hinterlassen. *Der kalte Knochen wird von Doom Soldiers in Kap Teriggan hinterlassen. ::*'Hinweise:' ::*Damit der Doom Mage erscheint, müssen die Goblins in dem Gebiet besiegt werden. ::*Die Goblins in den Tunneln lassen Doom Mage nicht erscheinen. ::*Erscheint nur nachts (20h - 4h). ::*Die Drop-Rate des kalten Knochen scheint bei 1/15 zu liegen. *Gebt Koru-Moru die beiden Items und er fragt euch, ob ihr in ein paar Tagen wiederkommen könnt. *Kehrt dann später zu ihm zurück und nehmt eure Belohnung entgegen. ---- Spielbeschreibung Auftraggeber: Koru-Moru (Herrenhaus, Windurst-Mauern) Zusammenfassung: :Professor Koru-Moru führt zurzeit ein Experiment durch, um „etwas“ aus „nichts“ zu erschaffen. Um der Wahrheit über die Alchemie näher zu kommen, sollst du eine alte „These über die Alchemie“ für ihn finden.